In this new reality (Phanfiction)
by akiraluvspie
Summary: (Phanfiction) The world as we knew it, is gone. Phil walks around the bloody (literally) London with Adrian at his side. They haven't seen Chris or PJ in two weeks. Dan Howell looks at the time one day and goes on a walk, what he finds makes him remember. They both awake into the same reality. But on different terms. This is a gay fanfic. And it may have lemon :P.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I sit and think about the last time you and I spoke, it's been two years. I wonder if my existence left any memories in your head, enough for you to rethink and come back to reality, but that's asking for too much isn't it? Since I still remember your eyes when you said it was for the best, it's like you knew what was coming. And maybe you did.

"Here it's safe, don't worry" The teen's eyes looked at me and reminded me of the fact that we actually were alive.

"Phil, are they really… There?"

I actually don't know.

"Of course not, silly Adrian. Chris is fine. He's probably in the hotel he was always at with PJ, those two are most likely sleeping while we talk"

He's expression changed and he fell asleep almost instantly. I forget he is a child at times, he used to forget too. "I'm almost sixteen, so I can watch that movie with you anytime"

I even remember the times he got as stubborn as… As his brother.

I stare at the ceiling of the room, it was blue, full of scratches. It was one of those cold nights in London, there was no calefaction and everything was, quiet. Even the gasps at my side were slow and precautious, everything stood still, is like every living creature was waiting for it. The signal of "They're close".

Those things… Took everything away.

Cough. I can't get sick now. Not when he's still at my side.

Cough.

He wimpers, I cover my mouth and calm myself. Is just a fucking cold, nothing to worry about right?

Cough.

But those things are fast. And I can't slow down, anything but that. And getting sick is a problem. A big one in the situation were in.

I heard a couple of steps coming from outside. I made sure Adrian was fast asleep before covering my ears. I already knew what was going to happen.

First they talk for two minutes, then they take the living out of their cells, and line them up. Some of them even kill in the process, the ones that make it are saved for the real love to get our attention.

I feel a hand in my shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it. Please distract me big brother"

Don't compare me to him.

I cover his ears with my hands as he shuts his eyes and hides under the covers of the bed. It's almost over.

The cries of multiple girls and children sicken me. They like the attention. The creatures know we hear them, that's why they love it.

"Adrian, they won't find us here, remember they stay for only minutes"

Tomorrow we'll start moving again. And after that…

"I think they're gone" I whisper and notice Adrian is already sleeping.

I promise we'll find somewhere safer.


	2. Chapter 2

(Daniel Howell's pov) aka Danisnotonfire

I feel utterly, insane. Fuck my luck.

The visions are getting to me, making me mad. Amanda thinks I'm going through what everyones goes through, only in a more intense way, meaning my "Memories phase" and "Foreseeing" are stronger than any other vampire, but I swear I'm the only one of my type with no understanding of what this shit means.

"Who are you?!" I scream as my head hits the wall and I feel nothing. Not even the smallest ounce of pain. I can only see the image of a young male, and it's making me crazy.

"Maybe it's the hunger" That's Amanda.

Known as the red-haired devil. She sucks the lord of our clan whenever she wants as a perk of being flawless and dreamy, I don't even know why I bother with her, I guess because everyone thinks she is a fucking goddess.

But I'm just tired of her bitchy smirk.

"I drank enough for five days yet this voices keep coming and going. I tell you it isn't normal" Her hand makes her way through my neck as she wispers in my ear with that high-pitched voice of hers.

"Maybe you just need to get laid…"

"Don't"

She showes me her teeth and goes away. These fucking vampires.

"At least the flash-backs have stopped for now"

But who is that boy anyways. And why is he so important I need to remember his miserable existence every fucking hour.

"If I saw him for real, those red cheeks of he's would lose the color in seconds, he would taste great, I can feel it"

The mere thought of his porcelain skin made me anxious. In the clearest of my memories, I saw him at the side of a car, there was a boy with him. The boy's resemblance to me made me wonder if he was someone of importance when I was alive.

Then I see myself in the car driving away, and the flashback stops.

"Mortals, are pathetic. Full of feelings. When you're on the other side. You only recognize lust and blood type. And fucking madness"

And yes, we were all mad.

I then ran and ran through what was left of the mansion our clan stayed at. It was called "Dracula's vacation house" as a joke. Even if I said we were mad, I have to say there's crazier vampires in other places, places WE wouldn't like to visit. There's a thing about enjoying the flesh of a young female's body, but another one is to enjoy decorating with every one of her bones the clothing of a new-born child. I personally find it sick.

When I get to a certain part of town in which everything looks familiar, the images of him start flashing inside of my head. I feel a sudden rush of anxiety and my lips form a smirk. Someone is watching me.

The flashback stops.

I move fast, I dissapear from this person's view in less than a second, now I can smell the word fear in the air.

She was a really young girl with long brown hair, a really nice face covered in dirt, and some red lips that matched her white skin perfectly.

I get closer.

"N-no please… Stop it. I'm just looking for my brother you have to understand!, you looked like him, and I…" My smirk grew bigger, and I couldn't stop the laugh.

In one second I was already touching her hair, yet I couldn't feel anything, nor the warmness of her neck, nor the oily brands of brown color of her hair. But I knew any other vampire would kill for such a delightful prey.

"Oh you sweet thing. Let me remind you that we vampires love attention, but it always has it's ups and downs. Firstly I tell you, I will kill you, but I'll be sure to leave you to rot somewhere calmer okay? Secondly, you'll like it, they all do"

Her eyes lock with mine, and I make her shiver. She starts moaning uncontrollably after the first few seconds, then her hands are in my head, she screams stop, but after seconds she doesn't complain at all. Her blood was too sweet for my liking, but I wasn't about to stop. I could never stop after I began feeding.

Time now moves slowly, I taste salty tears and my vision gets clearer, I feel the power of being completely satisfied. Yet something makes my dead heart think it's still beating. For the first time in two years I think I can feel something close to sadness. Then I see him again.

"Your blue eyes are haunting my existence. Who are you?"

Silence is the only thing I hear, her wimpers are now death. Emptiness is all I feel now, the sweet taste is gone. I feel the sudden need to break every inch of my existence. And I feel the need to go back. Back to when it all began.

"To whatever that is"

And your blue eyes get closer and closer, as if you were judging me.

"I feel you, watch me catch you first. Whoever you are"

I go back to the Mansion with a fake smirk, Amanda looks at me and with a blunt "look who's back" she goes into the Lord's room. I go to mine and jump on the bed, I close my eyes knowing already nothing will happen.

The memory of my awakening appears in my head.

"This power you were reborned with, will be both your doom and your delight" I roll my eyes.

Something deep inside me hurts. I wonder why.

"We are inmortal, we are flawless, we are empty. This isn't right"

Amanda enters the room and she looks completely thirsty.

The delight of her lips blinds me and I let her do whatever she wants, the noises make the others anxious.

Fucking vampires.


End file.
